Lightfoot: A Parody of Hamlet
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: King Dancing Heart is dead and his will required his brother, Moonheart, to marry the Queen. Prince Lightfoot, though, knows something is up and vows to get to the bottom of things.
1. Wills

Wills

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, Hamlet, or any of their characters. Also, while this is based off of Hamlet it's not going to be exact; just the basic idea is. Obviously it also departs canon.

Prince Lightfoot lay moping in the glade just to the left of Autumn Grove. His friend Finder, cousin Silverhoof, and he had been off on what was supposed to be an adventure but what was really just an extra long walk, when a messenger had come, bringing new of his father's, King Dancing Heart's illness. No unicorn in written history had ever had so severe a case of influenza and all attempts at healing him had been in vain. They three had gone to get leaves from the mystical Menta tree in hopes that these could cure the king, but to no avail. The King had passed on leaving his crown to his brother, Lightfoot's Uncle Moonheart.

Lightfoot didn't give a crap about the title. Moonheart could have it for all he cared; Lightfoot would rather be able to go off and play fun games like Hide-and-Go seek with his friends than have to babysit a whole nation. However, in his will the king had requested that his brother marry Lightfoot's mother, and Moonheart had conceded. Now he had his stiff of an uncle as a stepfather and had to obey him.

He heard someone walking through the grass. He turned to see his cousin, Silverhoof, approaching. "What's wrong Lightfoot?" she asked. "Everyone is looking for you. We're worried."

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he snorted. "My father's dead, my Uncle's married to my mother, and I can't do a thing about it!"

"I know it seems bad now, but everything will get better eventually."

"Yeah, no offense but that advice sucks! It's bad enough my father's dead but why did he have to make that stupid request? He must have known Moonheart would feel too guilty not to follow it!"

"I'm sure he just wanted to know that your mother and you would be in good hands!" She said, consolingly. "Your father loved you very much. I'm sure he would never have made it f he had known-"

"That's right!" Lightfoot exclaimed. "Thank you, Silverhoof, I knew something was wrong here!"

"What? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"My father loved me. He would never have stuck me with a stepdad like Moonheart! I have to go see that will!" and ignoring her protests, Lightfoot galloped off in the direction of Grimwold's.


	2. Suspicions

Suspicions

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, Hamlet, or any of their characters. Also, while this is based off of Hamlet it's not going to be exact; just the basic idea is. Obviously it also departs canon.

"Grimwold!" he shouted, knocking his hoof against the wooden door. "Grimwold!" Why did the dwarf always have to take so long?

He heard movement inside and the dwarf's voice came out, "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" the door opened, revealing Grimwold's surprised face. "Prince Lightfoot! What are-" Lightfoot pushed past him into the room.

"I need you to read my father's will!"

"But why? It's already been read and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I think it may have been altered or substituted."

The dwarf's eyes went wide. "Someone tampering with the Chronicles? That is no light matter! What reason have you to believe that such a crime has been committed?"

"I was talking with Silverhoof and I realized something: My father would never have dumped me with Moonheart for a stepdad and-"

Grimwold sighed and held up his hands, "Look. I know this has been hard on you but you have to let it go! Your father wouldn't want you to mourn for him and just be glad that you've got a stepfather who you already know and who cares about you! I'm sure if-"

"No!" Lightfoot protested. "Something is definitely wrong and I'm not going to stop until I find out what it is! I need to see that will, Grimwold!"

"Alright, alright," the old dwarf said condescendingly. "I'll show you the will. But only to prove that everything's as it should be!" Lightfoot nodded. What did he care if the dwarf thought him crazy as long as he could prove that his father's will had been tampered with? "All right, here it is." Grimwold went over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a large volume. "The wills of all the unicorns of the Royal Family." He flipped through the pages. "And here is your father's."

Lightfoot peered over his shoulder. "Read it."

"It says, "I, Dancing Heart, being of sound mind and unsound body hereby, blah, blah blah, blah, blah", and finally it gets to the part you're looking for, "To my beloved brother Moonheart, I bequeath the throne and ask him to marry my wife, Singing Flower, as a way to protect her and my son Lightfoot." Lightfoot took a step backwards, stunned. Grimwold sighed. "Look, I know this is hard on you and I understand! But your father really did ask your Uncle to marry your mother. He wanted what was best for you. Why don't you go talk to your mother and Moonheart about it and tell them how you're feeling? That way they can help you."

"No!" Lightfoot shook his head. "It can't be true! My father wouldn't…" here he took another look at the will and saw something he had missed before. "There!" He cried triumphantly. "Look at that smudge!"

Grimwold followed his gaze, "That's just the ink-"

"That proves that the will was changed! See? Was right! Someone is trying to sabotage my life, but who?"

The dwarf shook. "Lightfoot, I know this is hard for you to believe, it was for Moonheart too when he was here but-"

"Moonheart saw the will?"

"Well of course, I had to-"

"Then it must be him! He couldn't stand the thought of me having a good life and decided to marry my mother to ruin it!" Grimwold tried to stop him but Lightfoot was already had one hoof out the door. " Thanks Grimwold! I have to go warn my mother."


	3. Disbelief

Disbelief

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, Hamlet, or any of their characters. Also, while this is based off of Hamlet it's not going to be exact; just the basic idea is. Obviously it also departs canon.

"MOM! MOM!" Lightfoot shouted, running through Autumn Grove as unicorns looked on in shock.

"Hello, Lightfoot, what's wrong?" Belle asked wide eyed as he passed by her. He felt sort of bad not stopping for her, after all she had been oddly nice to him since his father died, but there was not time now. He had to get to his mother before Moonheart decided to off her too as a way to get sole guardianship of him and force him to be responsible.

"MOM" he continued, "MO-ugh". He bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Lightfoot!" came a stern voice, "What are you doing? You're scaring the other unicorns half to death!"

He looked up and let out a yell. It was his uncle. "Get away from me, you murdering traitor!" and went on his way calling for his mother. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. Finally he found her near a stream, plucking flowers from a nearby bush and letting them float on the water. "Mom! Finally! I have to talk to you!"

"Oh, hello sweetie! Isn't this a wonderful day?" she asked turning to him with a smile.

"No, it's not! Dad's dead and there's a plot out there to sabotage my life!"

"Always playing your little games!" she laughed.

"Mom this isn't a game! You know how Dad supposedly asked Moonheart to marry you to 'protect us'?"

"Yes, wasn't that so nice of him?" Singing Flower said. "I'm just so happy that-"

"No, Mom, you don't get it! Dad never asked Moonheart to marry you! Moonheart changed the will!" His mother stared at him.

"Lightfoot," she said slowly, "What are you talking about?"

"Moonheart changed the will! Dad would never ask Moonheart to be my stepfather!"

"Is that what this is about?" she shook her head. "Listen now, I know this has been hard on you and that Moonheart isn't your favorite uncle but he loved your father very much and he's just-"

"No, Mom! He clearly did not love Dad and he doesn't love us either! He wants to make my life miserable and is using you to-"

"Stop!" She shouted, then took a deep, shuddering breath, "That. Is. Enough."

"Mom, I-" Lightfoot started, shocked that she wasn't glad he was telling her the truth, but she interrupted him.

"I understand how hard this has been for you but Moonheart makes me happy. That should be enough for you. Don't you want me to be happy?" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yes, Mom. But you don't-"

"Then you shouldn't make up lies about your uncle and you should try to be happy for me, alright?"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Lightfoot said, looking at the ground. "He's turned you against me too!" With that Singing Flower burst into sobs and ran off. 'I'll have to be careful with what I tell her from now on.' He thought.


End file.
